


kitten

by sashimii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii
Summary: hansol bought seungkwan a cat.





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! so, i'm not dead lmao. i know i haven't been active because i've been on wattpad making horrible stories !! my wattpad is: ttrashboatt  
> feel free to check me out !

after a long day of practice seungkwan comes back to his dorm to find a box on his bed, beside it was a note. seungkwan set his things down on the floor and walked over to his bed. picking the card up he read,

to: boo seungkwan

from: hansol chwe

i hope you like it ;)

"if this is a prank like last time i swear..." mumbled seungkwan as he thought about the last gift from hansol. he cringed at the thought and tried to shake it out of his head. he put the note down and took the lid off from the medium sized box. in the box was a blanket that was bunched up. the blanket didn't look that nice, so if that was the gift seungkwan would be very disappointed. after a second he saw the blanket move which scared the shit out of him. he backed away from the box slowly until he felt someone touch his shoulders. this caused seungkwan to yelp and quickly turn around and do a defense move, which to him, was ducking on the ground and covering his head.

"did i scare you?"

"who are you?" seungkwan whisper-yelled out.

"it's me, the guy who gave you the gift."

"hansolie? i'm so sorry, i didn't know it was you!" seungkwan got up and reassured himself that he was okay.

"did you see what i got?" hansol moved over to the box and looked inside, where he saw something very cute.

"i-it moved and i-" seungkwan stuttered, trying to warn hansol.

"come over here silly, it's not going to hurt you." hansol motioned seungkwan to come over by him. seungkwan should've known that hansol would never buy him anything dangerous, so he walked over to hansol and also looked in the box. what he found was that the blanket was moved and the real gift was a kitten. the kitten was a light ginger color with white paws and stomach.

"you bought me a cat?" seungkwan awed at the fact that he finally got a cat.

"you like it, right?"

"of course i like it!"

"good because it cost a lot of money." hansol joked and hugged seungkwan.

"thank you, thank you!!" seungkwan was so happy that he was almost crying.

"actually, the colors reminded me of you. also, it was just really cute and so are you so yeah, that too."

"i should've got you something if i knew you were doing this for me, now i feel kind of bad.."

"it's fine, being my boyfriend is good enough." hansol said sweetly, making seungkwan blush and giggle.

"what should we name the cat?" seungkwan asked, picking up the small cat, wrapping him in the blanket.

"boo, like your name."

"you're cheesy as hell." seungkwan laughed, but agreeing with the name.

"oh you love me."

"duh."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the one shot uwu  
> this is just a little special gift, i'll make sure to post this on wattpad, and to make more one shots on here  
> (also i did a spell/grammar check thing so everything should be fine)


End file.
